This research project currently comprises three main functions: (1) specific identification of ticks received from health professionals, universities, and governmental agencies around the world; (2) systematic investigations of the Ixodoidea, including their taxonomy, classification, life histories, and ecology; and (3) mobilization of our vast data base via the Smithsonian computer system to provide interested individuals with the latest information on any tick species.